


Rather Burnout Young Than Grow Up Fast ('Cause All I Need Is Time & Now)

by duracell_B (ima_person)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya are Related, Akashi being Akashi, Akashi's Daddy Issues, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole (but a little less than usual so its ok), Aomine is a Dork, Awkward Midorima Shintarou, Confused Kagami Taiga, Everyone Is Gay (mostly), F/M, Furihata is adorable, Getting to Know Each Other, Himuro Tatsuya is low-key worse, How Do I Tag, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kasamatsu has brothers, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Kuroko's Sexuality is hard so we are going with KuroMomo, M/M, Murasakibara has his own kind of wisdom, Offensive Comments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slurs, Takao is horrible, YouTube, Youtube star au, but he's secretly a sociopath, but its okay, cause Atsushi is my baby, did you know butt plugs is a tag cause i just learned that, fucking youtube, get ready for a ride, if i don't skip that atleast, oblivious everyone, their past needs to be atleast somewhat legal, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_person/pseuds/duracell_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We-We’ve n-never done group c-collabs before…”</p><p>“All the more reason to start now!” Takao laughed heartedly and reached over to slap Furihata’s back. “Don't be scared Furi-huahua, just an idea!” He joked, but no one missed the mischievous glint in his eye. The video clip ended with a dramatic dun, dun, duuun, the first showing only Kasamatsu, Kagami, and Himuro’s innocent faces, the second dun showing Takao’s devious smile, and the last most dramatic one featuring Furihata, the shot shaking as if to show his horror. </p><p>The real content stopped there, and the groups ending theme played out - the songs were different each time, this one happened to be PONPONPON by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. In the background, there were four soundless clips playing video from the scenes they decided to keep out simultaneously, including them all laughing, Kasamatsu trying to hit the others, Furihata being his flustered self and waving his hands in front his face while the others snickered, Takao and Himuro blowing a kiss at the camera while Kagami yelled, etc. there were links to their social media sites floating around on screen, until it all faded out. </p><p>[ video end ]</p><p>AKA THE YOUTUBE AU THAT THIS FANDOM HAS A SURPRISING LACK OF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘Sneak-Kise #6: The Emperor and The Wizard - The Musical?!?!!?’

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA GET READY FOR ANOTHER STORY THAT TAKES FOREVER TO UPDATE!!!
> 
> So I mentioned in the last chapter of The Age Of Innocence (might wanna check it out mmhmm):
> 
> "So I'm planning on making a YouTube AU, I already have some of it written but its a jumbled mess so look forward to some new crap soon. Its VERY loosly based off of a recents KNB YouTuber AU I saw floating around a while ago, I don't plan of having really similar scenes but i guess you can say they have maybe the same spinal cord???"
> 
> And kablow this is the crap
> 
> honestly i really enjoy you-tube AUs and since there are so little of them i tried to make one myself  
> hope i don't disappoint!
> 
> HELP HELP HELP i have no idea what to name the non-miracle group PLEASE SEND ME SOME IDEAS ITS BLOCKING FUTURE CHAPTERS

**[ video start ]**

 

“Okay guys, shh!” The bubbly blonde brought a finger up to his lips as he held the camera in a ‘selfie’ position, showing his face in a dimmed hallway. Next to him, dim but warm light streamed through a door, where soft music tested out. “Some of you know the deal!” Kise Ryouta whispered frantically to the camera, his face slightly flushed and he kept looking into the room.

 

“It's another scarce video of-” his hushed voice became showier and exaggerated, “Sneak-Kise!” the boy somehow spoke so it rhymed, playing off the term ‘Sneak Peak’. “Today, you get to see our mysterious Midorima-cchi and Akashi-cchi secret hidden time! Ah, but don't fret - or get excited you nasties!” Kise winked at the last part, “they are not doing the diddly!” Kise looked back at the door, and his words became more rushed. “I finally caught them when they are just starting, so enjoy our talented Christmas-Boy’s show!”

 

The camera fumbled a bit, but it was moved to a slightly more lit crack and showed the pleasant scene of Akashi and Midorima; the former sitting on the piano, and the latter seated on the proper piano bench, his fingers rested on the black and white keys. Akashi, while seated on the sleek black piano, held his violin while his neck turned to talk with Midorima. The picture was complete with the lit fireplace in the background, providing a warm glow that highlighted their instruments and features.

 

The boys talked - but it was too low for the camera to pick up - for a few more moments before Midorima nodded and Akashi’s neck turned for a more comfortable angle, nestling in the proper violinist position.

 

The camera fumbled a bit. “Here it comes!” Kise, no longer visible to the camera, murmured excitedly behind scenes.

 

Almost immediately after, Midorima’s nimble taped fingers elegantly pressed onto the keys, setting off on a deep but medium paced melody. One measure later, Akashi’s violin softly swayed in, slower than the piano and perfectly complimenting each other. Both played with confidence and eloquence seen only by years of practice and experience; their bodies were not stiff, rather, they were poised and rarely moved with their arms and hands. While some play with jerky and emotional movements, these two were still, almost somber even as they played - fitting for the slightly sad song. Those who are familiar with classical American music would recognize this as Scarborough Fair, a famous piece. The two played together under the yellow firelight, and the camera was even still, Kise silent in awe.

 

Few measures later, however, Akashi’s instrument faded out, and the boy lowered his violin before turning to look at Midorima, still playing. The two seemed to have a fast, silent conversation, consisting of Akashi making a face the camera couldn’t catch, Midorima in response - without even looking at his fingers expertly playing the keys - giving a very pointed look, and Akashi turning back with a slightly amused eye roll, as if he were mentally huffing. This happened quite quickly, and only the viewers really paying attention would have noticed.

 

Akashi completely lowered his violin (and Kise made a really quiet ‘ _eh??_ ’ noise), before lightly clearing his throat and closing his eyes.

 

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

_Remember me to the one that lives there,_

_ She once was a true love of mine.  _

 

Akashi sang. Midorima had a tiny, tiny smile after the verse finished. Kise let out an almost non-existent shaky exhale. Akashi’s voice was smooth, silky, and he sang the last heartbreaking line in English. Rather than trying to hit higher notes that others would sing with the song, his voice slightly raised for the higher parts, relying on volume to punctuate the Japanese dubbed lyrics. While singing -or rather, towards the end, he had a wistful expression on his face, showing his tender side for once. It was beautiful, simplistic yet it dotted Kise’s eyes with tears.

 

As the last piano notes faded out, everything was silent except the crackling fire. After a few moments, Midorima was the one to break it.

 

“I shouldn't sing he said, I don’t do it justice he said.” He sighed, partially exasperated, but his words held no bite, perhaps only a rare fondness.

 

“Quiet, Shintaro. We both know you are the better singer, and we both know you love that fact. I’d much rather hear you sing it; the full version, too.” Akashi replied, still leaning slightly back with his eyes closed.

 

Midorima lightly scoffed, but he looked pretty pleased with himself. “...Doesn't mean you shouldn’t once in awhile…” He grumbled, but with enough clarity for the camera to pick up.

 

Akashi chuckled and opened his eyes, but he only leaned back further, staring at the ceiling. _“ She once was a true love of mine , huh._”

 

Midorima sighed.

 

Unknown to the later-on viewers, Kise felt this moment was starting to get too private, too personal to be recorded. Kise, and subsequently the camera, backed up from the door before he turned the camera back to him, now more in the darker hallway. His face was clearly seen, though, and his eyes were slightly teary from the scene. Kise sniffles, before brightening again.

 

“Looks like you guys just hit the goldmine! I actually don't expect to get in footage of Akashi-cchi singing ever again…” He trailed off sheepishly. “But there you go! A rare ‘Sneak Kise’ of the Christmas-Lights duo’s lovely music playing!” Kise still whispered, but he smiled his model smile and chattered excitedly, “Make sure you stop by and hit those lovely, lonely buttons you know we love, and look forward to some more Miraculous Rainbow Men content!!!” Kise's voice got slightly louder, happy to say their ending that he begged and pleaded to have.

 

“Ryouta?” Akashi's surprised and suspicious tone called in the distance, and Kise flinched, turning white.

 

“Comment if you want me to live or not, byee~~!!” He rushed out, before turning his head back to the voice.

 

The ‘Miraculous Rainbow Men’ ending sequence played, showing 5 well drawn yet simplistic chibi gifs of the Generation of Miracles on the bottom of the screen, doing a simple and cute little dance in a line. Four different videos played without sound but with subtitles, but showing links to other content. In the middle, there was a link to the ‘Sneak Kise’ playlist, showing Kise’s photo being directly held by the camera - basically, him taking a selfie - with a finger to his lips, his signature wink, and edited decorations. At the top of the colorful yet cool screen, their name, ‘Miraculous Rainbow Men’ changed from bubble letters to graffiti, to different fonts that all looked good. ‘When Crooks Laugh’ the one and only song they have sung together, played the only instrumental version in the background.

 

**[ video end ]**

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“S-Sorry Akashi-cchi! I didn’t know you guys were gonna play _that_ song, I stopped it before things got too personal, I’m sorry!!”

 

“... It’s fine.”

 

“Eh? Really?!”

 

“Yes, I’m feeling quite generous. Now, what will be your act of goodwill, hmm Ryouta?”

 

“Uh, umm I-I ah…”

 

“Ryouta.”

 

“I-I’d love to do the video e-editing for a w-week?”

 

“Two weeks sounds nice of you. Good job, Ryouta.”

 

“T-Thank you…”

 

 

 

**⸌ ͔〠 ̖⸍⌕⁔͡⸌ ̗〠 ͕⸍⌕**

 

“Oh, Kasa-chan! I see you're stalking the twinkly yellow again-”

 

“Shut the hell up, Takao!” Kasamatsu huffed, because somehow Takao always seems to appear right when you don't want him too. The pleasant thumbnail of Kise Ryouta winking with a finger to his lips and the title ‘Sneak-Kise #6: The Emperor and The Wizard - The Musical?!?!!?’ Was was bright eyed and naked on Kasamatsu’s screen.

 

“Tsk, tsk, you know you don’t have to stay in your shell, hermit-senpai~” Takao teased, and swiftly dodged when Kasamatsu swung at him. He lightly danced around the dark room, and bent over, putting his finger on the screen amorously. “Come on, it's time for the Q&A, Furihata made tea!” Takao dropped the topic, to which Kasamatsu was grateful for. Little did he know. _Little did he know._ Takao smirked like the little evil genius shit he apparently is, already planning.


	2. “BEATERS AND LEATHER STUFF?!?! | Q&A Time!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- a hunched over Kise Ryouta strolled the YouTube video, labeled “BEATERS AND LEATHER STUFF?!?! | Q&A Time!” back to the point where Kasamatsu flexed his muscles by stopping Furihata from bowing. Kise replayed the part. 4 times, exactly, before Aomine commented, “You creepy fuck, stop replaying that damn part!” The others with him showed their owns ways of agreeing.
> 
>  
> 
> With intense and focused eyes not even sparing his friends a glance, Kise dragged the video back to where Kasamatsu flexed the first time, stopping Takao from falling (and sort of cradling him). Kise didn’t even get to watch it a second time before Midorima threw his lucky item, a fish-designed Keychain, at him. -
> 
> not much exactly happens, but hey i tried

**[ video start ] (okay not really, I skipped the first few questions, this is more the the end of the video - I liked these questions ( i asked my friendsfor a ton ) the most so author blah blah)**

 

“Alright! Next question,” Kagami insisted, silencing them for the most part. “Is from… YaoiYandereLove66?” Kagami’s American accent seeped in when he read the name, confused. “I’m _kind of (?) sure_ what yandere is, but that's a pretty weird name.” Takao face palmed, and looked incredulous at Kagami, only to groan.

 

“The fangirls will have a riot over this…”

 

Himuro, even though he paused for a bit, reacted fast enough, seemingly having too much fun with this scenario. “You don’t know what Yaoi is.” Himuro asked, but he said it like a statement with shaky voice, holding in laughter.

 

“Am I supposed to? Oi, why are you laughing?” Furihata sighed and Kasamatsu covered his eyes with his hands, both of them blushing. Takao was doubled over the couch, trying to hold it in and gasping for air. “S-Stop it! I probably know what it means, and just forgot it…” Kagami grumbled, embarrassed, and Himuro giggled behind his hand, and the camera zoomed in on the unusual and adorable sight, complimenting his flushing face with a flowery aura and the instrumentals of ‘hallelujah’. Then it immediately stopped and panned out, going back to the light and simple background music that made the scene more playful. “Argh, just tell me!” Kagami turned pinker by the second.

 

Himuro sobered up. “Sorry, I was just thinking about ‘The Talk’ and how much the viewers would appreciate that.”

 

Kagami scowled. “Don’t tell me it's another one of those weird kinky things you and Alex showed me.”

 

“It's not a weird kinky thing…” Himuro trailed off, looking deep in thought. “Well unless you want it to be.” Takao snorted, still bending over the couch, just kind of showing off his back side. Kasamatsu, still covering his face, shook his head violently and Furihata looked both intrigued and horrified.

 

“Unless you want it to be…?” Kagami questioned out loud, and it looked like that's what Furihata wanted to say.

 

Himuro played with his lip. “Let me think on an example… Ah, remember that time Alex told us to deliver something to her roommates without her, but they had no idea we were coming?”

 

Kagami looked confused for a second, before he remembered with a jolt, and his face flushed red, with slight horror. “You mean _that leather stuff_ …?!?”

 

“Oh no! Not _all_ of that-”

 

“GAY SEX.” Kasamatsu exploded. “Could you not just say _gay sex,_ or just  _gayness_ in _general_ , and we would have been done with this! And what the absolute flying _fuck_ did you mean by _that leather stuff_ -”

 

He was cut off by Takao’s roaring laughter, as tears were streaming down his eyes, yet his still managed to stare shocked at this new revelation, as Furihata did the same, but he was not laughing; Furihata was pale as a sheet, and he kind of just stared blankly into the void whispering _‘leather stuff?’_.

 

The video cut off there- it went into a white noise screen, with the text ‘please stand by’ flashing. Then, the actual content returned, the group calmed down, though they were all a little red faced - Takao’s from laughing too much though.

 

“Okay, sorry for the… disturbance,” Kagami said dryly. “You know, I never knew that anem of it, but i have been informed of this... yaoi... before." He cleared his throat awkwardly and Furihata let out a snort. "Let's continue.” Kagami clears his throat again and picked up his phone. “ _This person_ says, ‘ _Do you all want the Miraculous Rainbow Men to lick you as much as I do?’ -_ The fuck?!?” Kagami sputtered once he realized what he read. There was a pregnant pause, where every boy's face seemed to fill up like a cup with red.

 

Takao, still blushing, slithered off the couch amatively, going in front of the frozen other four, and and slightly bent so you could see his face clearly. He held a flirtatious gaze and started, “ _Well,_ I can _tell you that-”_

 

Takao was cut off by biting his tongue, since 3 hands simultaneously chopped him on the head and Furihata chopped his stomach, making Takao fall to the floor with a loud whine and a choked gasp. Takao writhed, curling up and everything, but he couldn’t talk yet, not with a hurting tongue and empty lungs. The four cleared their throats and brushed themselves off with dignified blushing expressions.

 

“N-Next question?” Furihata said meekly, looking down on Takao in slight guilt.

 

“Next question.” The other three affirmed, and there was an awkward silence as Takao groaned (the background music stopped as well, punctuating the heavy embarrassed silence and Takao’s groan of discomfort more. The editor is wowmazing, I must say)

 

The screen flashed again, moving on.

 

“janeMCstein asks, ‘ _you guys have probably already answered this, but who is Alex, Mizuki and Ren (are those even the right names?)? Oh and my shy fanboy friend would like to know about your gag reflexes (They say it's for FanFiction). :D’_ Okay, but what's with that last part?!?” Kagami growled, now just tired of being embarrassed. “Who even chose these?!?”

 

“It's completely random, but it seems like these last few are all the ones people actually want to hear.” Himuro sighed, his poker face on. “And Alex was Taiga and my mentor back in The States, but she's still a big part of our lives here in Japan.” Himuro said softly, but then jerked a thumb backwards, to where a dangling bra was stuck to the center of the ceiling fan.

 

“I-Is that underwear?!?” Furihata squeaked, and Kagami growled.

 

“Yes, that's her fucking underwear, and we don't even know how the hell it got stuck there, and to get it out we’d have to take down the fan, and-” He ranted, his voice getting angrier by the second.

 

“I honestly thought it was some stupid decoration.” Kasamatsu admitted, and Takao snorted loudly. “And Mizuki and Ren are my younger twin brothers, I think they are pretty popular in social media already, the little shits.”

 

“You have such a foul mouth when tired, hermit-senpai~” Takao teased, and barely dodged the jab that came his way.

 

“Eh? You're tired Yukio-san? W-Would you like some more snacks?” Furihata asked tentatively, while Kagami and Himuro were a bit closer to the camera, recalling a funny story about Alex that Takao started paying attention too.

 

“You don’t have to do that Kou, I’m just a little worn out from earlier.” Kasamatsu replied, smiling at Furihata.

 

“It's alright, I was thinking of getting some more anyways! I’ll be right back, do you want anything in particular?” Furihata insisted, twitching to get up while Himuro, Kagami, and Takao laughed.

 

“If you say so... I guess some of the new stuff we bought would do, thank you.”

 

“No problem! Don’t wait for me for the next question!” Furihata nearly jumped up, and shuffled to the kitchen, going out of the view from the camera. Only those ignoring the entertaining stories in the foreground would have really noticed the conversation, which most did not.

 

“Anyways, I’m pretty sure we three have no gag reflexes,” Takao confirmed with sly confidence, and the two proclaimed brothers agreed (Kagami with more embarrassment), and Takao looked to Kasamatsu.

 

The oldest shrugged, and looked away slightly embarrassed. “I know it's there - unless it has just gone down by now - but I haven't hit it for a long time now.”

 

Takao smirked, “Oh? Have you been testing?”

 

“No! I was thinking about when you force fed me that horrible mysterious concoction known as your cooking!” Kasamatsu defended himself, glaring at Takao with tinted cheeks. Kagami snickered, and they moved back to their seats on the couch.

 

“Hmm? Where's Kou?” Himuro frowned at the small empty space, and Kagami followed his example.

 

“Went to get snacks. He said not to wait up.” Kasamatsu dismissively replied.

 

“Was he trying to get out of the question?”

 

The question hung in the air, while they realized how sneaky the timid boy was, using his friends health as an excuse to bail.

 

“Don't worry,” Takao said, laughing a little. “When he comes back, we’ll get it out of him.” The video cut to the next question.

 

“SAO_beater2 says; _Ewo, u homo nassy fagoot_ \- what? - _go kys_ \- is that suppose to mean kiss? - _dirty trans, id say gfys_ \- the fuck does gfys mean?!? -   _but uall prabably did to eachother_ ’ Okay, what? Did someone type this with their ass?” Kagami asked, after struggling to read the next ‘question’.

 

Takao and Himuro snorted. “Was that meant to be a retort on how much shit is in it, or did you mean that literally?” Kasamatsu asked, looking at the phone is amusement and suppressed loathing.

 

“I guess I would say both, but I didn’t really understand the insults.” Kagami said, and rubbed his temples. Kasamatsu laughed in response.

 

Takao took the phone, and smiled at the camera. “Don’t worry, I’ll translate this foreign internet-ass language!” He said cheerfully, and Kasamatsu sighed. “Eww, you homosexual nasty faggot,” Takao gasped and looked directly at the camera and then his friends, dramatically fiening scandalism, “go kill yourself-” He repeated the gesture, this time with his mouth more open and comically wide eyes. “-dirty transvestite-” He gasped again but his amusement was clearly shown through the way he kind of laughed. “I’d say go fuck yourself, but you all probably did it to each other-!” Takao dropped the phone (“Don’t just drop my phone you idiot!”) and clutched his heart while falling backwards, towards Kasamatsu. “I can’t handle the pain Yukio, catch me!”

 

Kasamatsu sighed, and just raised one muscled arm to catch Takao, unknowingly showing off to the viewers. (Takao later edited the video to show sparkles around the oblivious sempais smexy muscles.)

 

“Honestly, I’ve had worst said to me just for being Alex’s student.” Himuro sighed ruefully, and Takao gasped again, seemingly rising from the dead as he sat up abruptly and pointed at Himuro laughing.

 

“I forgot you’re still _popular_ in some places!” Takao laughed, and Himuro smiled playfully. Kagami was silent, but he stracted the back of his neck awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. Of course, hawk-eyes caught everything. “What's up Kagami, you look like you don’t know what to say?”

 

Kagami coughed, and looked almost thoughtful. “Well, I can’t really bring myself to be actually offended, ‘cause it's typed stupidly and I don’t know nor care about who said it…” He said, and Kasamatsu gaped, while Takao grinned.

 

“Savage as always, Tiger-chan!” He said, and Kagami barked at him, when Furihata came into the shot, drinks and snacks in hand.

 

“Sorry for the wait!” The innocent boy smiled, and the other boys suspected Furihata forgot that they were recording, considering he still had on his embarrassing apron, and tied hair out of his face, and flour dusting his cheeks. “I got carried away with all the groceries we got earlier today.” Furihata laughed awkwardly, and put all the food on the table in the middle of the room. He rocked on two feet with a pleasant smile, and the camera caught it all.

 

“Way to show your domestic side to the viewers, Kouki.” Himuro teased, and the chihuahua boy suddenly froze, and looked down at his appearance shivering slightly. Seconds passed as Furihata turned as stiff as a board, before bolting out the room, but not before showing the camera his heavily blushing face. The four sitting on the couches laughed, before they realized comments like these were the ones that got to Furihata. Before the mood could turn somber, Takao faced the camera with a forced smile.

 

“Well, Mr. Beater - I first suggest finding a different name, so we won’t be any wiser on what you really do when watching-” Himuro slightly choked, while Kagami and Kasamatsu looked confused. “- and secondly, I am 73.6% sure I have not fucked nor been fucked by my lovely friends, and Kasamatsu & Furihata would say the same. Not really 100% sure though, we’ve all had some liquid-courage blurs and blackouts, if you catch my drift.” Takao said happily, the only malice present in his eyes, which would be invisible to most viewers. He jutted a finger at Himuro and Kagami, and almost sounded as if he were complaining, “Not too sure about these guys though, with their brotherly love bullcrap and quasi-incest like tendencies and such.”

 

“Takao!” Kagami yelled, and the video cut as a pillow flew towards Takao’s head (and his cheeky expression), Kagami’s angered eyebrows, Himuro and Kasamatsu’s duel sighing, and Furihata just running in with a light blush on his cheeks.

 

The video returned again with some low playful jazz, where all of them were actually sitting, facing the camera, and alert and smiling.

 

Kasamatsu spoke first, “As fricken always, we hope you all enjoyed the video-” “-as much as we enjoyed making it!” Takao swiftly finished for him.

 

“If you feel so inclined, I hope you go look up our poor souls-” “-and check out our limited social media shit.” Similar to the pair before, Himuro spoke first, and Kagami finished for him, both smiling cheekily.

 

Furihata took a deep breath, then looked into the camera, slightly blushing. “U-UM!” He started off slightly yelling, which startled his friends. After flushing in embarrassment, he lowered his voice. “I-It's been a while since I ended off the video, s-so in the comments…” He trailed off, thinking of the right words to say.

 

“Ah! Can you guys maybe talk about your favorite youtubers, the videos you like from them and give us some suggestions maybe?” Furihata rushed out, and began to bow, but Kasamatsu again unknowingly showed off his muscles by sticking his arm out to stop the brunette from embarrassing himself more.

 

“That actually might be a good idea…” Himuro mumbled, and Kagami nodded.

 

“Lord knows we won't be making any question videos anytime soon.”

 

“I GOT IT!” Takao suddenly yelled, mostly scaring Furihata but made the other jerk. “Kou-chan’s suggestion is good, and maybe even add some you might want to see us collab with in the future!”

 

Furihata paled. “Eh?” While Furihata sat in shock, the other three smiled easily and agreed. “We-We’ve n-never done c-collabs before…”

 

“All the more reason to start now!” Takao laughed heartedly, and reached over to slap Furihata’s back. “Don't be scared Furi-huahua, just an idea!” He joked, but no one missed the mischievous glint in his eye. The video clip ended with a dramatic dun, dun, duuun, the first showing only Kasamatsu, Kagami, and Himuro’s innocent faces, the second dun showing Takao’s devious smile, and the last most dramatic one featuring Furihata, the shot shaking as if to show his horror.

 

The real content stopped there, and the groups ending theme played out - the songs were different each time, this one happened to be PONPONPON by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. In the background, there were four soundless clips playing video from the scenes they decided to keep out simultaneously, including them all laughing, Kasamatsu trying to hit the others, Furihata being his flustered self and waving his hands in front in face while the others snickered, Takao and Himuro blowing a kiss at the camera while Kagami yelled, etc. there were links to their social media sites floating around on screen, until it all faded out.

 

**[ video end ]**

 

Well, that would have been the case, but a hunched over Kise Ryouta strolled the YouTube video, labeled “BEATERS AND LEATHER STUFF?!?! | Q&A Time!” back to the point where Kasamatsu flexed his muscles by stopping Furihata from bowing. Kise replayed the part. 4 times, exactly, before Aomine commented, “You creepy fuck, stop replaying that damn part!” The others with him showed their owns ways of agreeing.

 

With intense and focused eyes not even sparing his friends a glance, Kise dragged the video back to where Kasamatsu flexed the first time, stopping Takao from falling (and sort of cradling him). Kise didn’t even get to watch it a second time before Midorima threw his lucky item, a fish-designed Keychain, at him.

 

“Midorimacchi~!” Kise whinnied, snapped out of his trance by the metal hitting his forehead with deadly accuracy. Midorima glared at the screen and the Kise before ‘hmph’ing and crossing his arms with indifference.

 

Akashi chuckled. “Are you perhaps irritated by this part of the video, Shintaro?”

 

Aomine joined the teasing, “Of course! Kasamatsu is touching his man,” He deepened his voice, vaguely sounding like Midorima. “ _It's completely unacceptable_ , _nanodayo_!” Midorima sputtered at him and Akashi, denying while blushing and making Murasakibara snort.

 

“Oh?” Akashi quietly commented after they group watched the video again (and replaying the question about they, the Miraculous Men, licking them), throwing playful jabs at each other. Akashi was on his phone when the others heard him, and looked towards Akashi expectantly. “You might want to look at the comments.” He smirked, his calculating eyes looking pleased and planning.

 

Murasakibara quickly scrolled down the large screen, going to the top comments, and read a few out loud.

 

“ _OMG, they totally have the hots for the MM, kyaaaa!!_ ” Murasakibara read in a completely neutral and bored voice, which make Aomine laugh. That comment seemed to be the most popular so far, as the video had only been up for 14 minutes. There were a few replies. _“IKR, they should so haves collab with them!!” “Yes YES YEESSSSSS!!!” “Collab with Miraculous Men for sure!!”_ And a few more with generally the same message.

 

Kise pointed one out and read, _“SOMEONE NEEDS TO WRITE THE SMUT!” “im so gonna draw it, so follow me on tumblur to see the action ;) ;)” “my heART cAnT tAKe it!!_ ” “Why are these comments always the first ones up?”

 

“They are the most loyal fans, of course.” Midorima answered.

 

“Eccentric would be a better word for it, I believe.” Akashi said, still scrolling on his phone. As more and more comments instantly appeared on their big screen, Akashi's phone vibrated. “And it seems like that has carried over to our page.” Akashi flashed his friends the phone, showing their discussion page, flowing with the same topic of collaborations.

 

“Does this mean I get to meet Muro-chin, Aka-chin?” Murasakibara commented lazily, but there was a tad bit of excitement in his voice, and the others looked on hopefully.

 

“Why of course,” Akashi smirked/smiled, already thinking of the horribly inappropriate things he could do once he meets the adorably shy brunette. _‘I can't wait to see how cute and flustered he’ll become under me.'_ Akashi subconsciously licked his lips. “The meeting almost seems overdue, does it not?”

 

“Aka-chin, your rape face is showing, _stop_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and tahts chapter 2 woohooooooo
> 
> im tired af rn so dont expect much... uhhh school stuff is upon me now to im not sure whats coming out next, most likely this or AOI, so look forward to that... k bye
> 
> EDIT: NOPE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY ONE THING
> 
> So someone in the comments and another on tumblr (I'm at @huemanateestrash ;)) ) told me that I should mention what the boys do on their YT channel to help come up with name of their channel so
> 
>  
> 
> I was thinking instead of them having one specific type of content, they all just do their own thing on the channel, and then often get together to make random group videos. Like Kagami would mostly be sports and cooking with himuro (and himuro would do a lot of vlogs beauty stuff aswell) , Kasamatsu would probably do rants & (often with the others) reactions, furi would do maybe like how-to's and life hacks along with cooking too (but his would more be snacks and such), and takao would be the main vlogger ( they all occasionally do vlogs though) along with pranks that involve the others.
> 
> Idk,those were just the ideas floating around my head, I might switch it up later or swap them ( looks like I'm gonna do some YouTube research )
> 
> OMG AND KASA AND TAKAO MIGHT DO PODCAST IMMHMM THATS GOOD
> 
>  
> 
> yeah ok I'm done please send me ideas!


	3. "Sick’s The New Sexy || TACO VLOGS!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“I'm so hot but so cold and ugh it will get worse soon…” Takao pouted. “Hey, you should really really send me stuff to make me feel better.. in the PO BOX because that was surprisingly difficult to make! Seriously, I said it before but I need love. I'm a growing boy and I need it… show me how much you love lil’ ol’ me, the only one here who loves me is Kou-chan…” Takao whines, and as if on cue, Furihata yelled. 
> 
> “Finish up and get some food into your system, now!”-
> 
> AKA "gdi (the chapter)" ~me
> 
> (P.S. #protectfuri is officially a thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol remember that time in TAoI i said this would come fast
> 
> ah, good days, good days...
> 
> fcuk im dead
> 
> ANYWAYSSSS!!1!!1
> 
> THERE HAS BEEN GOOD NEWS
> 
> I HAVE FIGURED OUT THEIR CHANNEL NAME AND ITS SO SUPER GREAT!!!!!!!!!!! AND SINCE IM SO NICE IM GONNA not tell u guys and make u wait for the chapter where they say it in a video :P lol
> 
> ON THAT NOTE, ENJOY!

It was a beautiful Sunday - crazy AF birds happily chirped from their cold ass branches, children frolicked in parks, teens actually walked around even if it was only because of Pokemon Go, strolling elderly about-to-die-from-frostbite-but-not-even-paying-attention-to-it frowned at said teenagers, life was good and happy for the most part.

 

Sadly, Kagami Taiga was not that part, as he confirmed that with a loud and tired groan. His professor, currently talking with a student, gave him a sharp look, and Kagami responded with a tsk and a pout, draping himself on the surface in front of himself and closing his eyes.

 

“Why do I do this to myself? Why do I wake up at ass o’clock to come here on a sleepy Sunday? How do cities function socially, politically, and economically? Why do I even care about whatever the fuck Urban Studies is?” He muttered unhappily, repeatedly clicking his pen as his eyebrows twitched. “Why am I talking to myself? What is my life? Is some higher being laughing at my struggle? Why-”

 

“I am no higher being,” A voice extremely close next to Kagami said. As the shock stopped panic from even beginning yet, Kagami could only jerk his head to the sound’s source. “But I do find this highly amusing.”

 

Kagami’s screeching curse and the noise from him flailing and falling over echoed throughout the entire floor.

 

\---

 

“You’ve been the one keeping me up in these early ass classes?!?” Kagami shouted, _again_ , making more irritated people shush and glare at him, _again_ , but he paid little mind to them. He was focused entirely on the light bluenette.

 

“If you are talking about me tapping and making sure you haven't fallen asleep during the important parts of this class for the past 10 weeks, then yes. You’re welcome.” Kuroko Tetsuya said matter-a-factly, giving Kagami a blank look.

 

“I swear I thought you were like my subconscious mom or something…” Kagami admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. If possible, Kuroko gave him an even more deadpan look. “Wait, so why have you been helping me this whole time?”

 

Kuroko actually sighed at him and looked away. “O-Oi! What was that for?!?”

 

“Kagami Taiga!” A very annoyed professor yelled, making him and the unnoticed Kuroko look at him. “Please quiet down, or just leave!” He said exasperated, and Kagami had the decency to slightly cower under all the agreeing glares around him.

 

“Let's go, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko huffed, seemingly both amused and annoyed.

 

As they made it outside the campus, Kagami AKA The Human Furnace noticed that Kuroko had on at least 3 scarves piled around his neck, then remembered ‘oh yeah, it's November, isn't it?’

 

“That's why it's so cold, Kagami-kun.”

 

‘Did I say that out loud?’

 

“Yes, you did Kagami-kun.”

 

‘Oh.’

 

Then Kuroko proceeded to slightly nuzzle his face in the thick fabric around his lower face when a rather violent gust of wind rattled him. Kagami, in his barely insulated jacket, barely even flinched. Kuroko looked on with slight envy.

 

“Inhuman Bakagami…” Kuroko muttered, but it was lost in the wind that turned his ears an unsettling purplish red.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

The two walked in frigid awkward silence, with Kagami trying to size Kuroko up and Kuroko silently judging the woman walking in front of them’s fashion sense. The dress and jeans fad was over 9 years ago hun, get with the times.

 

“So… Where do you live?” Kagami tried, wanting to start at least some conversation. Kuroko looked at him blankly.

 

“If that's your usual way of breaking the ice, I suggest you change it to something less creepy, Kagami-kun.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

And with that, the two walked into Maji Burger.

 

\----

 

**[ video start ]**

 

Unlike others, this vlog started out with a big sneeze, rather than a Big Bang. Ha ha. Ok, I’m sorry. I swear that reference has meaning.

 

Takao, after giving a big sneeze to the camera, sagged against a couch and wrapped himself in 2 fluffy blankets. He then had a coughing fit, showing pale skin and flushed cheeks to the camera, clearly indicating he was sick. After a final throaty cough, he cleared his sore throat and took a big sniff.

 

“ _Fuck guys, I'm dying_.”

 

The video cut to Takao’s blog intro, which was the last part of the Big Bang Theory’s opening, but it was all pictures of Takao doing random things (laughing, pointing, posing, talking with other people, eating, presenting things, teasing a red Furihata, that's stuff), in his voice, and he changed the lyrics to _“Laughs, friends, fuckery, Fu-ri-ha-ta’s shivering, it’s all apart of this amazing vlog-VLOG!”_ The ending photo was of him dramatically jumping with his arms and legs out infront of the graffiti bubble letters of ‘VLOG’, at least two times his size. Under it all was their channels name, not nearly the size of the well drawn word.

 

Takao let out a long drawn out groan, and then had to clear his throat like fifty thousand times before shaking his head wildly, only to groan again, clutching his head.

 

“Oh the things I do for you guys…” Takao said is a stuffy voice. He wiggled more into his fluffy blankets, so much that only his head popped out of the neon colors. Lidded silver-green-blue-gray whatever eyes looked straight into the camera. “I know I'm gonna feel worse tomorrow, and then I'll get better within 2 days but I'll be in-” He took a big sniff, “ _ah,_ that, um, limbo-y state of sleep and not giving any fucks, so I'll probably only have time now to do the vlog.” Takao cleared his throat again.

 

“So here I am, trying hard not to cry. Again.” He said, motioning to his red rimmed eyes. “I easily cry, and crying is actually releasing my stressfulness or whatever the fuck, so crying is good. It's real science, something about hormones. Google it or something. I like google. Fuck, what am I talking about…” his nasally voice whined, before having a coughing fit. “Ugh, this is why we have a PO box, send me stuff to relieve my suffering will ya?” He successfully laughed without coughing. “Speaking of that, next group livestream will be opening the cool stuff you guys have started sending us since we started the PO box only a few days or so ago. We already got some things - okay, a lot of things, so look out for that video!” Takao sniffed loading, then cleared his throat again. “We haven't opened anything yet, so be sure to come and see our reactions! I hope you guys found some ways to make Kasa-mom-su blush like we told you to…”

 

Takao laughed again, and pulled it off without coughing his lungs out. Truly an accomplishment. “Okay what else…” Takao hummed thoughtfully. “Ah, once I feel a bit better me and Kasa are gonna do another podcast soon! This is not on our YouTube channel, so if you're not apart of the PG-Pod-Squad, you should look into it. Don't worry, point guard (PG) status is not required, but it is preferred. We still let Tai-chan & Tat-chan on if we feel like it. Not really though… We talk about stuff I’d remember if I wasn't half dead, bring in some cool guest people, some friends, some teammates. Izuki… he has a YouTube channel too, you know the guy who makes terrible puns but is high-key pretty hot? Yeah, that's my bro, he's on a lot. Also… We sometimes talk shit with or even about the Pretty Setter Squad, but that's a whole new ball game.” He laughed to himself, and muttered a ‘ _see what I did there?_ ’ Takao put that also in subtitles, because he wiggled himself more into his blankets while making the off hand comment, and the action muffled his voice. The video cut after a moment of silence.

 

“As you can see, I spend too much time with Izuki. But anyways, it's pretty cool and if you haven't listened to us talk for like an hour or so then what are you doing with your life?” Takao questioned jokingly, mustering up an exasperated look for the camera. His flushed head and cheeks sort of ruined the effect though.

 

“What have I been doing with my life…” Takao muttered, and gave the camera a grin. “I guess it's story time!” Takao giggled, even with his sore throat. After making a big show about somehow getting even more comfortable, Takao began.

 

“So, yesterday I kinda felt my cold creeping in but collage is bills AF ao I can't just _not_ go to class, so I go through my morning classes getting progressively worse as time went on, to the point when - _ah_ \- my throat was all wet and mucusy and ew and stuff by the time it was my shift. So I go to work you guys know, _retail,_ and I wear my horrid uniform and smile and cough - until this couple walks in, with this sour attitude and stuff. The guy looks kinda angry and bored and the girl is pissed and aggressively shopping, which means unfolding clothes _I just fixed,_ rustling through hangers and such, pointedly looking at clothes even though you could tell she was more focused on the guy waiting on her. And you know, it's my job to go help and assist shoppers but do I really wanna deal with this fuck up waiting to explode? _Not today hun_ , so I'm caught between my awkward shuffling towards and away from them, kinda looking like Kou-chan when he doesn't know whether or not to stop us from bickering. You know his awkward shuffle? That was me- _fuck.”_

 

Takao paused his tale to give a throaty cough, preceded by two loud sniffles and a clogged up sigh.

 

“Anyways, I ended up going to help this other girl, and I need to look in the back for her, but when I came out- holy fish.” Takao laughed. “I come out to see the girl yelling at the guy looking like a angry cat, the guy is yelling back louder, and I can't even really tell what they're saying but when I get closer the girls like “ _OOOHHH. LOOK AT THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE. ANYONES GOT WIPES? Cause’ THIS ASSHOLES SPEWING A LOT OF SHIT, AND HE NEEDS TO CLEAN UP HIS FUCKING ACT!!”_ And yeah, looking back that was kinda weak but also extremely hilarious! _”_ Laughing big and hearty, Takao lasted for 4 seconds before his coughing fit started, and the video proceeded to chop up his coughing fit with different sounds of his suffering in compilation, including a sneeze, him blowing his nose, rolling off the couch, muttering profanities, all with cricket noises in the background. At the end of the edit, it shows Takao with tea, lightly blowing on the top.

 

“Thanks Kou-chan!” Takao yells, his voice cracking.

 

“You're welcome! And stop yelling! I'm making you some soup now.” Furihata’s voice yells from off camera somewhere, and Takao takes a small sip, and makes a thank the heavens face, looking up.

 

“God bless our smol baby chihuahua. #protectfuri is a go, we must preserve him.” Takao joked, not knowing what that comment was to bring in future days.

 

“So yeah, I’m laughing and trying to hold it in and they look at me so I start fake coughing to hide it, and then I start _actually_ coughing, _and then don't stop_ coughing, and I rush to the bathroom and throw up and got out of work with paid hours! Hurrah for sickness!” Takao yelled, and immediately started dying again. “Fuck.”

 

The video cut 5 or so times, three of them being Takao making silly faces and the other times Takao obnoxiously clearing is throat and rolling around in his blankets.

 

“I'm so hot but so cold and ugh it will get worse soon…” Takao pouted. “Hey, you should really really send me stuff to make me feel better.. in the PO BOX because that was surprisingly difficult to make! Seriously, I said it before but I need love. I'm a growing boy and I need it… show me how much you love lil’ ol’ me, the only one here who loves me is Kou-chan…” Takao whines, and as if on cue, Furihata yelled.

 

“Finish up and get some food into your system, _now_!” Furihata’s off camera voice yelled, and Takao smiled wistfully. “An angel… protect this man at all cost.” Takao had a successful laughing fit, and his content ended, now showing the group's usual ending - today, the song was Fantastic Baby, and two of the four soundless clips in the background were of Takao laughing and coughing, along with Furihata in the frame fretting over him. The third clip was a much healthier Takao in a previous vlog, laughing while falling over the couch. The last clip showed Takao, Himuro, and Kasamatsu walking together, and a link to that video. Other links for social media, their sub channels, and playlist floated around the screen, and the video ended by cutting back to Takao rolling around in his blankets on the couch, groaning loudly into the silence.

 

**[ video end ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is Kuroko and Kagami so hard for me to write i wonder
> 
> and its kinda sad bc they are gonna be the ones that actually get this show on the road?!?!?!! AND I CANT RLY WRITE THEM SO THE SHOW IS CURRENTLY AT A GAS STATION, SO NOT GOING FUCKING ANYWHERE?!?!?!?!!
> 
> Next chapter I'm hoping to get a GoM video in, but idk im pretty blocked on that
> 
> But i did basically write another entire KA----- WAIT U GUYS CANT KNOW THE NAME YET LOL video for kagami kasa himuro takao & furi.... ima wreak nota person
> 
> ANYWAYSSSSSS
> 
> uptates from me might not come for a while??? but the next will either be from this story or TAOI, cause the other ones aren't doing so great :((
> 
> (SEND ME IDEAS PLZ IM THIRSTY AND WANNA WRITE BUT I CANT FOR SOME REASON)
> 
> K BYE


	4. "New Beginnings!! | Guild Wars 2 (#1) LIVESTREAM!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- Takao, while still sleepy, was starting to get worried - Furihata was seriously trembling, his face red, and if the distinctive thump that woke Takao up was anything to go by, Takao could guess that Furihata’s knees gave out on him, explaining the eye level kneeling. If Takao were a sadist, the sight actually would be pretty enjoyable. A weird thought to have when first waking up to your friend freaking the frack out, but Takao had other things to worry about, apparently.
> 
> “Furi,” Takao groaned awake, cupping the trembling boy’s hand and steadying the phone, “What happened to make you so...” Takao trailed off with wide eyes, now more awake than he’s ever been in his entire life, staring at the phone screen rapidly going through feed and post. All with the same topic - them, and the Miraculous Rainbow Men. --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

_**MIRACULOUS RAINBOW MEN LIVE STREAM** _

 

“WHY do we always wait until we’re at 5 minutes and 4 seconds, anyway?” Kise asked from his desk. Not that those watching could see, but the five of them were all set up in a circle, each with their own kind of seat and computer. Kise sat in a dramatic looking but oddly comfortable position on his wide, heavily cushioned and blanketed rolling chair. “I mean, our streams instantly fill up - and thank you for that you lovely peoples -” he said, pausing to wink at his camera, “so why is it set for that number?”

 

“Stop trying to reveal all our Easter eggs, Kise-chin.” Murasakibara drawled from his position. He too had a rolling seat, as all of them really did, but Murasakibara’s was more like a four-wheel crate dolly with a giant bean bag that miraculously left him in a position that was 50% sitting, 50% laying, but apparently 100% effective paired with the adjustable height and length desk his computers attached to, with two smaller monitors extending from the desk and ready to move next to him. Around him, different dips in the dean bag held snacks that were strategically placed in easy to grab distance. With his setup, it was kinda amazing how he managed to do that, and still be able to easily glide his fingers across a keyboard and comfortably move his mouse, but long limbs ftw I guess.

 

“But I honestly don’t know this one! I'm sure they won't mind!” Kise whined, and somehow draped himself _more_ dramatically on his chair while not changing his position much.

 

Aomine, who was beside Kise in terms of the circle but actually a good yard or so away, snorted. “Well, now they will.” Aomine’s setup was relatively simple, with a reclining mesh office chair, complete with two cup holders and a neck pillow hanging off the side in case he needs it. His desk tilted down/forward slightly to his liking, giving him supposedly better access. His most notable thing was the basket _filled_ with small palm sized plush basketballs, which he used to throw into the multiple baskets hanging on the walls across the room, or to just throw at other people. Because of that, everyone begrudgingly got their own supplies of small and soft throwable objects, but Aomine’s was by far the most prominent.

 

“Shintaro.” Akashi prompted/directed the flow to said man, implying that he deal with the conversation. Akashi’s was the most official looking, with a black executive chair and a wider desk than the others, and also had a second smaller monitor next to his computer. He also had multiple books and a can of pens and pencils at his disposal, with his small basket of throwable objects on display right next to a can with multiple sharp red scissors.

 

Midorima sighed, but never directly responded to Akashi. “We’ll give the viewers a hint, and either by the end or a certain amount of time, we’ll reveal why - nanodayo.” He finished with the adjustment of his glasses. Midorima had an ergonomic chair, and his desk was relatively clear except for his computer and lucky item. Underneath, however, held a small shelf with pencils, his notebook, and his basket of throwable objects.

 

Kise did a small cheer. “And the hint is…” He started, and played a drumroll.

 

“It’s an important date.” Midorima finished. “We’ll keep an eye on the comments, so can we begin now?”

 

Akashi chuckled. “Yeah, we’re far past 5 minutes anyway.”

 

The live feed cut to a drumroll and old timey film count-down, before seemingly “glitching-out”, and freezing at two. A chibi version of Murasakibara waddled in, before jumping, mid-air pulling out a lollipop 2 times his size and whacking the screen before flopping down on his stomach. The countdown continued, and Murasakibara laid there until the screen went black, and appeared to have dozed off. Then, the Miraculous Ladybug theme opening started to play, featuring cartoon versions of the five doing random fast action stuff that corresponded with their personalities (Murasakibara just sat there and swung his lollipop dramatically, but the rest were at least trying), while the back projected random clips of their actual content. The music was sped up, and kept getting faster along with the characters movements and the content projected in the background, until it “glitched”, and went to normal speed at the end. The last “Miraculous~!” started, and the camera seemingly tipped over, and “Miraculous Rainbow Men” appeared, flashing in different fonts and colors while “Livestream” hovered underneath it. The intro faded out to the guys, in real time, cheering.

 

“How’d you guys like the new livestream intro?” Aomine said, and the comments exploded. “Woah, too fast to read but I think that’s a good thing…?” The comments eventually slowed, and Aomine smirked at them.

 

“I really like it, good work Atsushi.” Akashi said, smiling warmly.

 

“Thanks Aka-chin, and viewer-chins, it was a lot of work~” Murasakibara replied lazily with the tilt of his lips, while also holding a small lollipop between them.

 

“Though you are the most prominent in this opening…” Midorima did not pout.

 

“My video, my rules.” He replied, and Midorima did not hmph.

 

Aomine snickered, and Midorima off-handedly threw a palm sized angry-bird plush at him, causing Kise to laugh.

 

“So,” Akashi started, “with this lovely new opening, comes a new series, starting today.” The comments blew up, and the others chuckled. “We rarely have dived into MMORPGs, especially as a group, so started today we all will be - for the first time - playing live Guild Wars 2 with you guys.” Akashi smiled, and the others cheered and added a bunch of side effects to the audio. The chat started anew, comments blazing up faster than they could read, most of them being in caps.

 

“Like most of our desktop games now, we’re going to have to split up.” Midorima said, and Akashi nodded.

 

“Okay everyone~” Murasakibara drawled, “You guys can choose to watch from three perspectives, and you can comment on either that streams comment section, or the big one that we can all see but won’t really look at most of the time, where you can also donate money to pay for our internet and ramen noodles.” The others laughed, but Murasakibara continued. “the three groups are: me and Mido-chin, Kise-chin and Aomine-chin, and Aka-chin, because he's already too over-powered.” Murasakibara listed, but pouted at the end.

 

Akashi gave the camera a charming smirk, “It’s only fair, as I exceed in everything I do.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine interrupted, “but this isn’t like the others times.”

 

Kise jumped in. “Yeah! This series won’t be like our others, because we promised to level up enough before even thinking about PVP! We are just starting out slow with quest doing, map exploring, story completing leveling up!  At least until level 40, I think we agreed on?”

 

“Yep.” Murasakibara confirmed. “Can we start now? I wanna make my character~”

 

“Yes, let's start.” Akashi

 

***The video cut from live feed, and showed three links to the different live streams now playing. Because I am the overlord author, we will occasionally switch between them, but other times it will be from one perspective. ***

 

On Murasakibara's and Midorima’s side, it showed both of their screens, with their respective boxes showing their RL bodies next to their respective screens.

 

“Mido-chin, I’m gonna be a Asura,” Murasakibara said, his mouse hovering over the small avatar compared to the other four. “ _These alchemagical inventors may be short in stature, but they're intellectual giants. Among the asura, it's not the strong who survive, but the clever. Other races believe they should rule by virtue of their power and strength, but they're deluding themselves. In due time, all will serve the asura._ ” He read their in-game description.

 

“You’re choosing the smallest playable race?”

 

“I’m choosing the _alchemagical inventors_ , Mido-chin.”

 

“No judgement here.” Midorima said. “That works out fine, I am choosing the Sylvari, so according to the map on the forums, we should end up very close to each other.” The Sylvari description said, _Sylvari are not born. They awaken beneath the Pale Tree with knowledge gleaned in their pre-life Dream. These noble beings travel, seeking adventure and pursuing quests. They struggle to balance curiosity with duty, eagerness with chivalry, and warfare with honor. Magic and mystery entwine to shape the future of this race that has so recently appeared._

 

“You’re choosing the mysterious newbie plant people?”

 

“ _Noble beings_ whom have recently appeared, which is really referring to the fact that they are new to the Guild Wars 2 timeline, since they never appeared in the original Guild Wars.”

 

“Noble plant people.”

 

“They have magic and mystery.”

 

“And sticks up their ass, so I guess it fits.” Murasakibara muttered. Midorima squawked, offended. “And now we choose genders!”

 

“Let's get this part over with quickly.”

 

“Did you just assume my-”

 

“Murasakibara, I will shove my twigs up your intellectual alien ass.”

 

“Touché.” They both chose male, ignoring the comments about Midorima’s stick inside of Murasakibara’s ass, and went on to the next part. Their stream had a steady influx of comments, so Murasakibara chose one to randomly respond to. “Nah, none of us have ever played the game before, but we did spend some time reading forums on our own before the stream when choosing what game to pick. Some read more than others though, so I already know what to pick.” Murasakibara finished, and out of the nine possible professions, he immediately went to the ‘Engineer’.

 

Midorima, however, hesitated, his mouse clicking between the two classes ‘Ranger’ and ‘Necromancer’. “I still can’t choose one…” the comments weren’t helping either, since they were basically split between the two.

 

“Mido-chin should be a ranger, because they have longer ranges and more weapon options.”

 

“But don't Necromancers have more health and special skill types?”

 

“Ranger specializations are more suited for Mido-chin though, and the ranger spirits can be really helpful in group battle.”

 

“Mmm…”

 

“And you can get a bunch of pets.”

 

“But Necro has-”

 

“Real pets, with individual skills. Not those scary things you summon as Necro. You name em and everything~. Plus, Sa-chin is gonna want to be Necro anyways.”

 

“Alright.” Midorima sighed, and confirmed ‘Ranger’ as Murasakibara did ‘Engineer’. The two spent a while customizing their character’s characteristics (not nearly as long as Aomine and Kise though) - Murasakibara made his have a dark caramel skin, as it was (sadly) the closest to purple (that wasn’t pale pink) he could get, with large floppy ears and cream colored skin markings running from his face and up his arms. He was partially satisfied when he got to make big purple eyes, as well as dye his armor darker tones of the color.

 

Midorima’s avatar was a tall dusky green color out of spite, but his leafy arms were a dark gold color, with his plant-like glow being teal. With his longer leaves - literally his wasabi-colored hair - pulled back into a ponytail, and his ears pointed up, his summer green eyes glowed. (“Why’re your eyes so squinty, Mido-chin?” “I don’t have glasses to punctuate my constant displeasure in life, so this will have to do.”) He took great pleasure in making the majority of his armor orange, deflecting Murasakibara’s carrot comments.

 

“Orange and green complement each other well, nanodayo.” Midorima defended.

 

“That's blue and orange, Mido-chin.”

 

“They still compliment each other well enough.”

 

“Whatever you say, Mido-chin.”

 

“Don’t patronize me, Murasakibara.”

 

“Hehe~”

 

ON AKASHI’s SIDE

 

“The others are quite excited about this, aren’t they?” Akashi offhandedly commented once his separate stream started. While some go to Murasakibara & Midorima’s stream for their snarky jabs and surprising teamwork, or to Aomine and Kise’s for their playfulness and constant teasing and competing, but Akashi’s stream has always been more calm, more personal, in a way.

 

“I personally wanted to get everyone into EVE Online, but it seemed as though my opinion wasn’t shared. Apparently, it's too dark, hard to learn, and ‘not suited for us, Jesus Christ Akashi, what the hell is up with you?’ or something like that. Which I found insulting, I liked it way back when. I believe it's said, _It's a game of cold-hearted betrayal, mining, economics, more betrayal, more mining and occasional thousand-person spaceship battles._ It's quite player-driven, and years of plotting and sabotage bringing down huge corporations might still interesting, if not time consuming. It was well liked on my side of the channel a long time ago, as some of you may know. And thank you, Mr. Smileyslime for donating so much, we really appreciate it.”

 

Akashi paused his spoken thoughts to address a watcher. “You’ll be getting one of our plushies, and as well as a question to ask the main chat, so everyone can see it.” Akashi tapped his chin. “I'll tell you what, let's save the question for later once everyone gets settled in and decides all their character stuff. Speaking of…”

 

Akashi trailed off. “I think I’ll go human, since I know no one else is and I don’t particularly care.” The comments proceeded to rush in, and Akashi, reading them, laughed quietly.

 

“Fine fine, I'll make this human look as charming and like me as I possibly can. I’m choosing elementalist though, non-negotiable.”

 

“You must realize, I am - if not, above - the average Japanese male height. Saying I am short is incorrect, I just surround myself with abnormally tall people.”

 

“Fine, I’ll make him short.”

 

“Wait, what? Why do I have this baby face? That's gonna change. I do not have a baby face... Everyone, stop saying that I do.”

 

“Disgusting - I am not some brawny, hairy man child. Changing that.”

 

“For those who just came in, after 2 minutes and 42 seconds of debate, we’re going with ‘Light 2’ as the skin color. Light 1 is too pasty, apparently.”

 

“Ah, I can change the face now. Woah, that's a lot of man children - found one. Good job, me. Thanks, me.”

 

“Do I have to make the hair realistic? It's gonna be red of course, calm down. But I want long hair. I want it to flow majestically as I mercilessly cut down my enemies.” Akashi looked as the comments sped up. “Fine, I won't tell jokes anymore. I want medium length. Long hair would really just get in the way after a while, realistically speaking.”

 

“That cutting down my enemies part was obviously true.”

 

“This one is nice. I don’t look shaggy, nor like that blonde elf from the Lord of the Rings, so I’m calling it a win.”

 

“So the ‘Red’ is really dark, but the other ones are too orangey. Thoughts?” He mumbled the incoming comments. “Alright, most of you said to just leave it, so I’ll do that. Doesn’t resemble me much at all, though.”

 

“Do I want facial hair?”

 

The comments exploded with capitalized letters.

 

“It was a joke. I’m skipping it, look, I’m skipping it.”

 

“Ah, the eyes, finally. I didn't look nearly as judgmental as I am. Wait, humans don’t have red eye colors! They really are the underdogs in this game. Guess we’ll go with the darkest brown then. I should have a chat with the developers.”

 

“Okay, time for the clothes - yes, yes, must be red, I get it. I like the clothes though, so I’ll allow this. My eyes still look like dark soulless pits. I'll find a way to change that soon enough. I need to be intimidating and unsettling, not apathetic and mentally troubled.”

 

“ _I study all elements, but I wear a gem that symbolizes my love of_ … hmm, I’ll go with fire. _Trouble may follow me, but I use my_ … dignity _to overcome it_ . _I was raised_ among the nobility, obviously. _One of my biggest regrets is that…_ what are these answer choices? Unknown parents, dead sister’s missing body, or missed circus opportunity. Humans are weird. I guess I’ll go with the dead sister, since I already feel like I’m in a circus, and I don’t wish to bring up my parents.”

 

“ _Everyone said I was blessed by_ … I’ll go with the god of war, fire, and challenge, since it says I have a knack for combat strategy and weaponry skills - so _blessed by_ Balthazar _when I was young_.”

 

“And alas, the character name… Akashi is taken, for some reason. Suggestions?”

 

“Smexy demon king is not acceptable.”

 

“Psychotic-sama is not acceptable.”

 

“Lick me is not acceptable. Nor sanitary.”

 

“SeijuHOE is not acceptable. No, don’t ‘pin’ it. I - alright, fine, we’ll ‘pin’ it for another time.”

 

“...Okay, just… no, why would I ever walk around with that to identify me? Are you troubled?”

 

“We should talk to the others for this.”

 

Akashi messed with this tech behind the screen, and suddenly, loud voices were talking. Over Akashi.

 

“Oka-”

 

“I will not name my character anything related to carrots!” “MY EYES ARE NOT THAT COLOR!” “Shut up and pick one, you idiot!”

 

“ _I believe I was talking, no?_ ” Akashi said, his fingers tapping on the rim of his cup of scissors.

 

“Yes, sir!” Kise and Aomine whimpered in fear, while Murasakibara and Midorima felt chills go up their spines.

 

Akashi smirked. “Alright then. Ignoring where you may or may not be in your progress so far,” Akashi’s eyes lidded and glanced in Aomine and Kise’s direction before turning back to normal. “Now would be a good time to decide on names. If the viewers would move to the main chat now, we would appreciate it.” The previously dull and empty chat revved to life, and a few small donations came in, which the five thanked them for, and Akashi record the bigger donations that would get to ask questions later on.

 

“This is troubling, as the names are basically permanent, unless we plan on paying extra later on.” Midorima commented.

 

“But we’re gonna need gems anyway…” Kise replied.

 

Akashi hummed. “Changing it later on won’t be a pain, but we should choose ones that will last now.”

 

Aomine, seeing a decision was made, butt in. “I want something cool.”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“But not corny or lame.”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“And clever, but I’m not good at coming up with those things.”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“...”

 

“Yes, I was listening.”

 

“ANYWAYS~” Kise yelled into his mic, and everyone groaned/winced at the volume. ‘RIP Headphone users’ respectively filtered through the comments. “We should take names from the fans!”

 

“We have too many.” Midorima bluntly replied, as a flood of comments came in.

 

“You're so humble, Mido-chin.”

 

“Isn't this where the donations come in handy?” Aomine commented.

 

Akashi hummed. “Atsushi.”

 

“Kay~” He slurred, and grabbed a new lollipop to pluck in his mouth. Leaning forward, Murasakibara’s demeanor changed as he quickly started typing, his feed not changing since he was using his other monitor. Suddenly, the topic of the comments changed to how amazing the purple haired giant was, but the others - except Kise, who let out a small ‘wah~’ when he first started - paid it no mind, as by now it was normal. Within a minute, Murasakibara hit a last key, leaned back, and spat his now bare lollipop stick into his nearby trash can. “Tadaa~” The others clapped and added sound effects to the video. On his and everyone else's feed, a smaller chat box appeared, with the people who donated $15 or over since the start of the video. A few names of people who just donated appeared, as they wanted in on this. “10 seconds to get your ads out the way.” Immediately, people in the new chat repped themselves and advertised their channels. “I don't wanna see anymore of that now, or you're getting kicked. 3… 2… 1… Ok.”

 

Murasakibara continued tapping away and monitoring the chat, and Akashi spoke. “Ok, I would like you to suggest some real names. They all have to be somewhat related to each other, and you guys not in the chat will be able to see and like them. Nothing too inappropriate, please.” In the background, Kise and Aomine bickered over who knows what, and Murasakibara lazily kicked some people being disrespectful or inappropriate.

 

A trumpet sounded, and Murasakibara reacted with an “Ah.”

 

“What?” Midorima questioned.

 

“Someone figured out the number thing.” He drawled.

 

Akashi smiled. “Congrats Shakeybiscuit269 for knowing that May 4th is Momoi’s birthday.”

 

“Totally not creepy at all.” Aomine added, and Midorima disinterestedly threw a palm sized angry Bird at him, bouncing off the boys head. “Ow.”

 

“Just acting in Momoi’s steed.”

 

“Well thanks for that, carrot top.” Midorima threw another bird at him, and Murasakibara snorted.

 

“Speaking of Momoicchi, she just messaged me!” Kise imputed excitedly. “She said she’d be here later on in the stream, and that Kurokocchi - wah~ - found a new toy!”

 

Akashi’s lips quirked, a little miffed. “Should I be concerned?”

 

“She says, ‘ _Not in the slightest, Seijurin!_ _∑d(°∀°d)_ ’”

 

Akashi leans back, and exhales a small chuckle. “That’s odd. Seems like I’ll have to watch and see how things play out if that’s her response.”

 

“Is it a bad thing?”

 

“No, I get the vague feeling she is amused, as if she sent this, giggled, and walked away humming to herself. She’s enjoying this, and the thumbs up is like a little ‘good luck!’. It's slightly disconcerting, but I can’t imagine why, or what she has up her sleeve.” Akashi murmured thoughtfully. In the chat, the long going hashtag “#seijuro_holmes’ reappeared for the day.

 

Kise sweatdropped. “You read into things a lot, Akashicchi.”

 

“Do I?” Akashi smirked, and Kise nervously chuckled.

 

“Are we just ignoring the fact that Kise is able to verbalize an emoticon?” Midorima commented, baffled.

 

“No one talks about your nanodayo, Mido-chin.” Murasakibara replied, and Midorima opened his mouth to retort, but nothing but a small whine came out. Murasakibara, already moving on, huffed, and muttered ‘no spamming’ before kicking another out the chat. “Ah!” He let out an actually interested noise, and everyone immediately paid attention to the rare sound. Aomine smirked, and nodded his head in approval.

 

“I like those.” Aomine said, gesturing to the comment Murasakibara clicked on.

 

“ _Me and my friends were thinking about this, and so we think you guys would like ‘em! ☆⌒(≧▽ ° )_

 

_Akashi: The Crimson Emperor_

_Aomine: The Sapphire Sergeant_

_Kise: The Golden General_

_Murasakibara: The Violet Viscount_

_Midorima: The Jade Duke_

 

_It might be a little dorky, but we think it matches! ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘_ ”

 

“It’s not terrible.” Midorima commented, pushing up his glasses.

 

“Tsundere translation: It’s pretty good! I like it too!” Kise laughed, and Midorima squawked at him.

 

“Then I suppose that will be our names.” Akashi smiled, and lifted an eyebrow at the other chat, which was now exploding with hearts, capital letters, and messages about… “KATHSC?” Akashi looked at who suggested the names, and at the top, as expected, the comment came from the popular youtube channel. “Well who would have thought…” He mumbled under his breath.

 

Kise was the first to react. “OH MY GALAPAGOS RICE RAT ITS THEM AKASHICCHI IS THEM-” Kise continued to scream, but Murasakibara lowered his volume significantly.

 

“Kise, we understand you’re a fan-”

 

“DON’T YOU FOR A SECOND TRY TO ACT COOL INFRONT OF YOUR OBSESSION, MIDORIMACCHI!”

 

Midorima, stunned into silence, could only stare - _horrified_ \- as the comments flew up at a greater pace, their channel’s discussion page blew up, and even the tweets started rolling in, all focused on his apparent crush. “ _MY_ OBSESSION???!”

 

“Oops.”

 

“DON’T YOU MEAN YOURS? THE SHEER AMOUNT OF TIMES YOU HAVE REPLAYED VIDEOS FEATURING KA-”

 

“MIDORIMACCHI WHAT HAPPENS IN THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM _STAYS IN THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM!_ ”

 

Aomine and Murasakibara couldn’t contain their laughter, both trying to wipe the tears beading at their eyes. Aomine banged on his table, shaking his set-up, and Murasakibara had to push his desk away and lean back, trying not focus on Midorima’s face.

 

Midorima, fueled by embarrassment and anger, whipped his head to the both of them. “And you guys? If I recorded some of the things you two have said about your favorite members respectively, I swear-”

 

Murasakibara practically jumped out of his seat, and Aomine slammed his hands on his desk- “StOOOppp exposing people, Mido-chin.” “Shut the hell up, carrots!”

 

“Now now, let’s all calm down.” Akashi interrupted their quarreling, and Aomine snorted.

 

“Says you. If we are on this topic, its really _you_ who needs to chill. I honestly feel bad for- FUCKING _SHIT_!!” Aomine shrieked as two sharp scissors punctured into the holes of his mesh reclining chair, one next to his neck, and the other in between his legs, creating a tiny rip in the fabric of his pants. “HOW DO YOU EVEN LAND SCISSORS DOWN THERE THE FUCK?”

 

“ _I suggest we move on before we test how versatile my aim can be.”_ Akashi smiled, casually spinning three more pairs of scissors between his fingers on one hand, the other holding up his chin.

 

The others went about crowd control and tried to focus back on the video, but the damage had been done - for the rest of the stream, they were bombarded by people all commenting on them and their “obsession” for KATHSC.

 

KATHSC, on the other hand, never replied again, no matter how much the commenters called for them.

 

~ 10 MINUTES AGO ~

 

Takao coughed dryly, his entire frame shaking. After doing that for a solid 15 seconds, he sneezed - the movement making him whack his head on the screen in front of him. Groaning in pain, Takao flopped backward and groaned again since the movement made his head hurt.

 

_I'm thinking a fall funeral - early on, when it's still warm, but not boiling hot since my corpse might start festering and that's disgusting. Scratch that, no corpse. I'll be cremated, and have someone save half of my remains, and sprinkle the other half on a new born babies head. I’ll be reincarnated, hopefully, but if not it still makes a cool story. Oh wait, I do want to donate some internal stuff to like medical schools - and it's already in my will that at least 20% of me goes to that sketchy website Himuro had tabbed._

 

_Well to be fair, you ended up bookmarking it._

 

_Shut up, me, I’m sick of your shit._

 

Takao couldn't even muster the strength to laugh to himself at his pun. He could, however, sit back up and watch his self-proclaimed boyfriend/husband ~~/daddy~~ play video games with a giant. That was good, and something Takao was not willing to miss, even with the splitting headache. Every affronted yell Midorima made healed Takao. Or at least his heart, it wasn't working out for his head. It was a good try, though.

 

Takao could consider himself slightly lucky, as everyone one else he cohabitated with had things to do (and Furi was out shopping for Takao, bless his soul) and couldn’t watch the livestream. But Takao was also the most ~~(openly)~~ thirsty for his obsession, and would be the most upset over missing it. So it evened out, I guess?

 

_Ughhghhhgh I can't think straight anymore… I mean I could never really think straight but at least i was coherent and gay but now I'm just mucus-sy and gay and who wants that? Not my husband, no he don't._

 

Sniffing with resolve, Takao lifted his head up and glued his eyes to the screen. _“Ok, I would like you to suggest some real names. They all have to be somewhat related to each other, and you guys not in the chat will be able to see and like them. Nothing too inappropriate, please.”_

 

_Names? Bet, I got you right now-_ It wasn’t difficult to come up with anything - weirdly and embarrassingly enough, Takao and his friends had already made nicknames for the group. It was stupid, and done on a whim, but by now the group had almost accepted it as canon, and referred to those in the group as such at times. But now? A borderline delirious Takao wanted it to be a real thing, and nothing could hold him back. Summoning all his energy, Takao typed as fast as he could, praying auto-correct was on his side. With pride, he even added two emoticons!

 

When the Miraculous Rainbow Men noticed and liked his comment, Takao sensed a warm feeling of fulfillment in his stomach. Part of him knew he just set something big off, but that part couldn’t really speak up as the energy he just used faded, and he drifted off. Within 30 seconds, he was asleep, his rapidly growing notifications falling deaf to his ears.

 

 

 

The peace didn’t last long.

 

Takao forced open his heavy eyes to see a blubbery, shivering, Furihata mess in front of him. The boy was crying - not _crying_ crying, but just letting out tears like he normally does under stress and confusion, holding a phone to Takao who had no way of reading anything with how much the other trembled, shaking the phone. Furihata kept opening and closing his mouth, but only unintelligible sounds and a few whines came out. Takao, while still sleepy, was starting to get worried - Furihata was seriously trembling, his face red, and if the distinctive thump that woke Takao up was anything to go by, Takao could guess that Furihata’s knees gave out on him, explaining the eye level kneeling. If Takao were a sadist, the sight actually would be pretty enjoyable. A weird thought to have when first waking up to your friend freaking the frack out, but Takao had other things to worry about, apparently.

 

“Furi,” Takao groaned awake, cupping the trembling boy’s hand and steadying the phone, “What happened to make you so...” Takao trailed off with wide eyes, now more awake than he’s ever been in his entire life, staring at the phone screen rapidly going through feed and post. All with the same topic - them, and the Miraculous Rainbow Men.

 

**BrendonUrMINE**         1 minute ago

_SOMEONE SEND HELP_ **_I CAN’T STOP SCREAMING_ ** _WHO ARE THEIR FAVORITE MEMBERS_

 

#MRMxKATHSC #MRM #KATHSC

1905 notes

 

**canIgetabonelesswaterplease**         3 minutes ago

[gif:furihata kouki blushing/covering his face when slyly being called ‘the empress’ by Takao]

 

the dots are connecting DOTS _ARE FUCKING_ **_CONNECTING_ **

 

**#AKAFURI** #MRMxKATHSC

2687 notes

|

**Dracogayfoy**         3 minutes ago

Akashi: “Now now, let’s all calm down.”

 

Aomine: “Says you. If we are on this topic, its really _you_ who needs to chill. I honestly feel bad for-”

 

Akashi: *throws _fucking scissors_ at Aomine to avoid getting exposed*

 

#AKAFURI #its almost halfway confirmed #MRMxKATHSC

1087 notes

|

**Its_me_mei**         2 minutes ago

 

Um??? Scissor throwing sexy red-eyed high-key psycopath demon Akashi???

SMOL CINNABON CHIHUAHUA WILL NOT BE OKAY

 

#protectfuri  #i love akashi but  #we need to preserve his purity #MRMxKATHSC

1004 notes

 

|

 

**realitychic**         2 minutes ago

 

Lets face it, armies would lose to Aka-sama. We can do nothing but ship - Furi is already doomed.

 

#pray4furi #he will be missed #MRMxKATHSC 

1002 notes

 

|

 

**Its_me_mei**         1 minute ago

*cries* #pray4furi

 

#my son ;-;   #poorfuri #MRMxKATHSC

1036 notes

 

 

**lisa_ann777**         1 minute ago

#WHAT HAPPENS IN THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM #who does akashi thirst for????

#MRMxKATHSC

2687 notes

 

**surveycon_legionment**          1 minute ago

[gif:Murasakibara practically jumping out his seat with a panicked expression]

 

**“StOOOppp exposing people, Mido-chin.”**

 

wat _WAIT_ **WHAT** WHO IS MURA-CHAN’S FAVORITE _AND WHAT EXACTLY DOES HE SAY_

 

#MRMxKATHSC

2972 notes

 

**ackerwoman68**          1 minute ago

Its happening _its happening ITS HAPPENING_ **_ITS HAPPENING_ **

[gif:it’s happening gif with kagami yelling]

 

#MRMXKATHSC

3845 notes

 

Takao looks at the number one trending hashtag, #MRMxKATHSC. “Oh, shit.”

Furihata makes one more dying noise, and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL FINISH THIS FIC.
> 
> I know i like disappeared off the face of the planet, but don't doubt me have faith i am just a sucky person who sucks at updating
> 
> IM STILL THIRSTY FOR IDEAS BUT OK BYE
> 
> (again, i am so sorry, but all your lovely comments really helped me push through and i really appreciate all the love and support you guys are giving to this story, I'll try not to disappoint!!)

**Author's Note:**

> TADAAA OK HERE WE GO
> 
> (just reguarding this first chapter, the second one might come out pretty soon)
> 
> SO, IMPORTANT NOTES. (this will/has been edited with each new chapter release)
> 
>  
> 
> As I've already said before (in other stories), i will be updating status (kinda) whenever i release a new chapter of anything, so I'm not trying to shamelessly self-advertise when i say you might wanna follow all of them (ok, only a little) dont fret is only like 3 and a half storys
> 
> 1\. The Fairy Tail Fanfic, "Would Things Be Easier If There Was A Right Way? (Honey, there is no right way.)", I AM STILL STUCK ON, not much has changed since last spoke about in TAOI (the age of innocence), so again, DOES ANYONE HAVE FRAXUS HEADCANONS CAUSE ALL I HAVE IS THAT FREED HAS A MAJOR OBVIOUS LOW-KEY CRUSH
> 
> 2\. "The Age of Innocence" maybe won't come out too soon, not because im blocked or anything, but because -
> 
> 3\. My new (and 1st) KNB series, "ATSUSHI's CANDY BAG" miggghhhtt be updated soon, its either that or another chapter of this story. Again, please send me any ideas or headcanons for that!!!
> 
> ok, thats it for today, im done, you wont see much of me for a while so i leave you with this guy with a mustache ┗|￣┏Д┓￣*|


End file.
